Was it a Dream
by IesKitty-Cat Ezra is my baby
Summary: Sophia and Alyssa are new students at a boarding school for High schooler's called Gamer's High. Join us Sophie and I as we adventure with the boys from our dorm and even our dorm adviser.(This story is from my account on wattpad)
1. Was it a dream

_**Hey guys (who ever is read this) this is one of my first story's and I know it's going to be bad but bear (is that even right) with me and warning I am a bad speller**_

I opened my eyes to stare at a brown animal, but it wasn't an animal. It was standing up right and it was wearing a suit.  
"Who are you?" It asks. As I try not to look it directly in the eyes  
"I'm Alyssa and who might you be?" I ask trying to sound polite  
"I'm-"  
I woke to a cold sweat, I glanced at the clock. '5, I'll have to get up soon' I thought replaying my dream in my head. After a while I knew I wouldn't go to sleep any time soon, so I decided to text my best friend.  
(In text)  
**Alyssa:** Hey Sophie you awake?  
**Sophia:** Yeah can't sleep same with u?  
**Alyssa:** I can't fall asleep either, I had the dream again and I'm nervous about school tomorrow  
**Sophia**: Then there must be a connection, cause I keep having the same dream too and yeah I'm super nervous too  
Yep Sophie knows about that dream because well 1 its been happening every night for the past week and 2 she had the exact same dream but with a human. Both of our dreams would end the same way, them getting ready to tell use their name. We think there a connection between the two of us, there has to be.  
It was now 6 so I decided to go to Sophie's early so we can walk to school together. I put on my usually navy green shirt with navy blue pants and my hair in a braid. When I arrived at Sophia's we were so nervous for our first day of school at our new high school.  
It was called Gamers High, for people who well are gamers.  
"Come on Alyssa it will be fine," Sophie said  
"I don't know it's gonna be weird, I mean were freshmen coming in a month after everyone else." I say not wanting to go  
_**Sophia's POV**_  
We entered the school early and made our way to the office. Yep I finally got her to come  
"Why did I agree to come here?" Alyssa said gripping my shirt like a baby who wants a toy.  
"Because I said and I quote" If you come we can do an hour's worth of recording", remember?" I said out smarting Alyssa as she sighed. As we reached the office there were a group of boys there blocking the way.  
"Well what do we have here, a couple of newbie's." One boy with headphones and long side-bangs said chuckleing.

"Ty be nice," A tall skinny boy with a buzz cut (I don't know how to describe his hair), "Any way sorry about him. But I'm Ian, he's Ty, that's Adam, Quinton, Then Mitch and Jerome" Ian said pointing to all the boys. But wait the Mitch guy looks familiar.

"And we Form Team Crafted! [1]"They all shouted

"What's Team Crafted?" Alyssa asked tilting her head slightly

"Team Crafted is our dorm here at school so far it's just us though, we've been waiting for newbie's like you to come and see if they're in our dorm" Ty said with a smirk

"Well can you please move so we can find out what dorm we have?" Sophia said in a nice threatening way

**_Mitch's POV_**

"Yeah boys let's see if they make it as Team Crafted material

They say thanks as they walk in the office I could feel a blush on my face, as Jerome brought his face close to mine

"I think our benja is in_ love_~" Jerome said emphasizing the love part.

**_Alyssa's POV_**

As we entered the office I could see the blush on Sophie's face, so I smirked and said

"Well my little Roxy is in _love~_," I say evilly as we wait for our schedules

"I am not!"Sophia screeched defensively as I rolled my eyes.

"Well here you go girls," The lady at the desk said as we thanked her we looked at our schedules and our eyes widened when we saw our dorm

**_Man I love cliffhanger well hope you enjoyed this new book my Kitty-Cats that's what I call me subscribers ... well my viewers who watch (check out my YouTube channel also if you want its IesCat and if you do please subscribe and tell your friends!) _**

_**PS sorry if the writing looks weird it was being stupid earlier when typing**_

_**PPSS and if you want to see a pic of what Sophie and Alyssa looks like check out the cover for when we meet**_

_**[1] I know team crafted isn't together anymore but I don't care **_


	2. Welcome to our Family

**_Slarocca910 wanted me to make another chapter and wanted me to ship Mophia and Jerlyssa lol well here you go the next chapter _****_Slarocca910 is my friend on Wattpad_**

**_Sophia's POV_**

"OhmygoshmydormisTeamCrafted!-Wait what you first" Alyssa and I yelled at the same time

"My dorm is Team Crafted" Alyssa says

"Me too," I say excitedly

"Let's go tell the boys!" Alyssa says skipping to the door

_**Jerome's POV**_

Alyssa comes skipping out of the office dragging Sophia behind her.

"What dorm are you in?" Mitch asks bursting with excitement as holds up their schedules

"Welcome to the family!" Everyone but I yells as I sigh for Alyssa and I have all the same classes

**_Mitch's POV (this is going to be a short pov)_**

I am so happy Sophia and I have all the same classes and we are in the same dorm

_**(See told you :))**_

_**Sophia's POV**_

Alyssa and I compared schedules, "Awww~ we only have one class together before lunch." I say sadly

"Ohhh~ and that class has the meanest teacher, at least all of us have that class together." Mitch says

"Well come on you guys need to meet our dorm adviser," Adam says grabbing Alyssa's hand and pulling her towards our new dorm.

"Right this way my lady~" Mitch says as he lead me behind the group

**_Walking to the dorm skip_**

"Welcome to your new home!" Ty yelled scaring Adam

"Jason I'm startled!" Adam screamed gripping on to Jason

"Any way our dorm adviser should be here somewhere," Ian said as we entered the dorms lobby **_(the lobby living room thing)_**

**_Jerome's POV_**

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled starting Alyssa making her grab on to Adam as I felt a surged of jealousy run through me.

"Yo~ We got two new dorm mates," Quentin said pointing to Alyssa and Sophia _**(Slarocca910: Other way around :( me: Fine)**_ pointing to Sophia and Alyssa.

"Hey my name is Ryan but you can call me Batman, Morgan Freemen, or milk man or just Ryan." Ryan said shaking their hands

"Well Ryan I'm Sophia but you can call me Sophie and that's Alyssa" Sophia says introduce Alyssa and herself.

**_Alyssa's POV_**

"Well Sophie, Alyssa I'll show you guys to your room. Are you guys ok sharing a room?" Ryan asked leading use down a hallway

"We don't mind, right Alyssa" Sophia said smiling at me

"Yeah it doesn't matter," I say getting a feeling someone's staring at me.

"Well here you go your new room!~"Ryan says giving us both a key to the room

"Now boys let's leave the girls to settle in and they can join us later for food and maybe some video games." Ryan says pushing the boys out of the room.

**_Well there you go Slarocca910 hope you enjoyed bye who every is reading this (my Kitty-Cats) please check out my YouTube IesCat and see you in the next chapter :)_**


	3. Were here for you

_**I decided to update again today for Slarocca910 Sooooo yeah**_ **_(well this was sopse to be posted yesterday but my tablet wouldn't let me)_** _**Again Slaeocca910 is my Wattpad friend**_

**_Sophia's POV_**

After the boys left Alyssa seemed quite too quite  
"Hey Alyssa is everything alright?" I ask putting away underwear ( eww perverts .)  
'Yeah why wouldn't I?" Alyssa asked nervously  
'Well you seem too quite and I knew your quite but not when your around me." I say feeling my friend is keeping something from me  
"Well its just,I think one the boys were staring at me. But not like the omg I like you, the ugh why do you have to be here stare" Alyssa says looking away.  
"Alyssa listen~"

_**Mitch's POV**_  
Jerome and I went to our room to get our laptops( I wonder why? Hmm post in the comments why you think they get their laptops)  
'Hmmm Jerome's being really quite' I thought

"Hey Jerome is everything OK?" I ask with worry  
"Yes-no I'm not sure" Jerome says with distress in his voice  
"Tell me what wrong," I say walking over to Jerome  
"Well' its just the new girl Alyssa I get a weird feeling when I'm around her like we met before."  
"Jerome listen~"

_**Mitch's and Sophia's POV**_  
"Were here for you"They said _**( hey do you guys know that from somewhere, I do but I can't put my finger on it)**_  
"Now let's join the others"they said

_**Mitch's POV**_  
"Now lets join the other's I said with a smile as Jerome and I grabbed our laptops

_**Sophia's POV**_  
"Now let's join the others"I say with a smile as we finish putting our stuff away and grabbed our laptops and went to join the others

_**Yay another chappie done sooooooo yeah bye :) Sorry its short**_


	4. Lets play a game

_**Jerome's POV**_

"Ok dude's, gather around with your laptops" Mitch said as everyone set up their laptops

"Why, what for?"Alyssa said tilting her head ever so cutely. I mentally slapped myself 'why does she have to be like that ugh' I thought mentally slapping myself again

"Don't do that," Sophia said in a cold tone

"Why?"Alyssa asked doing it again

"Because it makes you look like your not smart, and if you want people to think your smart don't do that."Sophia said making turn a little red with anger

"But I am smart!"Alyssa said with rage as Sophia smirked

"Sure you are"Sophia said as Alyssa stuck her tongue out at her making all of use laugh.

_**Alyssa's POV**_

'Sophie is being so mean to me she knows I'm smart, but she's just teasing me 'I thought

"Now guys this is what we call a dorm gathering, its where we all have a something short-of like a game night," Ryan said with a giant grin

"And since you guys are new we are going to do an initiation."Quinton added with an evil grin.

'Wait! Have you guys ever heard of the game minecraft?" I say remembering that it wouldn't work if they haven't heard of the game.

"Psh-have we ever heard of minecraft, of course! We're practically the queens of minecraft!" Sophia boasted

"Well then you'll do great in the initiation," Mitch said laughing evilly as we were told to log on to a sever.

_**Sophia's POV (this part I had to rewrite because it didn't save)**_

'Ha we're no noobs at minecraft were the famous_**( in our heads . )**_ IesCat and RoxyGirl910' I thought as Alyssa and I logged in

"OH MY WEEZY! IesCat and RoxyGirl910 just logged on this server!"Adam screamed as me and Alyssa looked at each other.

"Oh yeah, is it ok if we record?" Ryan asked Alyssa and I

"Only if its ok if we record," I say as we all pull up of recording stuff

_**Alyssa's POV**_

"Who should do the intro?" Mitch asked as Jerome immediately replied "I think the rookies should do it"

"Ok we would be glad to and," Sophie started as I finished "And were not rookies"_**( in real life we kind of, are well me more than Sophie . )**_

"Okay whatever you say," Jerome said and Adam started the count down "3,2,1 go!"

"Hey my Kitty-Cats IesCat here with," I say as Sophie takes over "Me! roxyGirl910 also with these boys and man*cough*child*cough*"

_**Mitch's POV**_

We were all shocked they are IesCat and RoxyGirl910 we were all in silence until i finally said something

"Noway there's noway you guys can be them,"I say in disbelief

"you guys didn't see that coming did ya,"Sophia said with sass, man I love that sass

"Well anyways, Mitch or BajainCanadian with Jerome,Adam,Ryan,Quinton,Ty,Jason, and are here for something special."I say when suddenly Adam interrupts by saying "While your explaining this I'm gonna get a diet Pepsi." He says getting up

"A diet Pepsi?'Ty asks

"Cause it makes me feel not fat,"Adam says grabbing a soda can

"Ohhhhh...kay...?.?.?.?.?.?"Everyone says slurring the 'Kay'

_**Finally done that took forever since i had to rewrite it, well peace! **_


	5. Lets play a game 2

**_When we left off the guys were explaining the initiation while Adam got a diet Pepsi _**

**_Now..._**

_**Ryan's POV**_

"Okay guys since we have two new people in our dorm were doing an initiation, so that's why we're here." I explained

"Now Ryan what game are we playing?" Adam asked

"Great question sky, Mitch can you answer that question."

"Yes, were playin da Hunger Deans!" Mitch yelled excitedly

"So let's get started!"Jerome said as we joined a game

_**Skipping to death match**_

"Yes final match you and me and her and him" Alyssa yelled confusing everyone

"..."

"Okay the final death is between Mitch and Jerome against Sophia and Alyssa!"I narrate

"This will be the match of the century with both teams so evenly matched, "Adam said narrating with me

**_Sophia's POV_**

I went after Jerome as Alyssa went after Mitch; we got an advantage since Alyssa confused Mitch and Jerome by what she said we got to attack first and ended up winning.

"Yes eat that suckers!" Alyssa and I yelled in unison as were finished up the recording

"How do you beat us were like the kings of hunger games?!' Mitch asked confused

"Well when Alyssa yelled that random crap at the beginning we ended up getting the first couple hits and by me going after Jerome and Alyssa going after you it would be easier since were like almost evenly matched."I explain as everyone's mouths are hanging open

"What?" I ask confused

"When did you get to think of all of this?"Ian asked

"I didn't I short of went a long as we went," I answered as we all edited our videos and went to bed.

**_Sorry it's short I'm lazy_**


	6. Ugh School DX

_**Ryan's POV**_

My alarm clock woke me up at 7 am "Ugh"I said slamming the alarm clock with my hand. I get out of bed and get dressed, I walk out of my room and start making some coffee. While waiting for the coffee I went to the boys room to wake them up.

_**Sky's POV**_

I was having the best dream I was frolicking in a field of butter it was amazing, but then a squid came and every thing was shaking. He was calling my name

"Adam!"It screamed

"Adam!" and that's when a jerked a wake hitting a figure in front of me

"AHDIEYOUDARNDIRTYSQUID!" I yell falling of my bed

"what the heck Adam?" Ty say helping me up

"It was the squids Ty! They were in m dreams!"I yell entering the bathroom as the guys give a what the F look.

_**Sophia's POV**_

After having Ryan banging on my door for like 10 minutes I finally get and walk out of the room. I see Ryan poor himself a cup of coffee and before he drinks it I grab it and go back to my room to get dressed.

After getting changed I was fixing my hair in the mirror when Alyssa stared tossing and Turing, so I decided to go and wake her up.

_**Alyssa's POV**_

It was happing again the dream with the anmail man but it was different I couldn't talk and the man I could see his whole face this time and it was horrible! His eyes were red and looked like it was dripping blood. And his smile his teeth were like shark teeth, and all he said was

"He's coming!"I scream shooting up out of bed

"Who's coming?" Sophia asks fixing her pony tail

"The guy from my dream instead of asking my name he gave me a creepy smile and said he as coming," I told Sophia picking out some clothes

_**Le Time Skip To Class before lunch (Sorry I can't think today)**_

_**Sophia's POV**_

'Ugh class was soooo boring although Ian and Jason, well they kept things interesting.' I shook my head laughing at myself.

"Is there something wrong Sophia?" The teacher yelled in my face as I look at the borad to see that we were learning about Minecraft today.

"Well, yes 2 things to be exact. One You say Markus Persson is still in crontal of minecraft, but he is not in 2011 Jens Bergensten took over. And two you could use a mint." I say smriking and ended up getting kick out of class

_**Alyssa's POV**_

'I can't believe it, its only her first day here and she already got kicked out of class. Thats a new record' I said to Quinton as he laughed

"No Talking!" The teacher screamed almost kicking Quinton and I out aswell

"That's It i've had enough of you kids! Class dismissed!" He screamed earsing the borad

As we left the class room I walked up to Sophia to scold her

"Sophie! Its the first day of school and your already getting into trouble, but it was funny." I say laughing

"Well you should have seen me in my other classes," Sophia said prodly as I facepalmed

"Sophia its not something to be prod of," I say as we put our stuff away and start to walk down to the lunchroom

_**Sorry its short I couldn't think of anything and school starts tomorrow so I have to get ready. And I might be not Update for a bit depending on homework, but I will try**_


End file.
